Fairy Tail: Truth Or Dare? BOOK TWO
by iGeekPerson
Summary: You wanted more! You have more. Welcome to book two of Fairy Tail: Truth Or Dare? Hope you enjoy. Please request stuff. R&R x.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome!

Fairy Tail - Truth Or Dare? Book 2 !

**(A/N: SURPRISE! There's another fanfiction, I have some ideas! Let's continue. ALSO. To keep this fanfiction going for a long while (hopefully past 20 chapters) You're gonna have to request Truth and Dares. ALSO: Now taking songs as requests. Didn't do the 'got talent' fanfiction! Thanks a bunch. Enjoy! :) P.S Erza and Jellal are married, all the guilds join in first chapter. IM ONLY USING THE CHARACTERS DISPLAYED BELOW.**

* * *

**Characters; Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Markarov, Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Evergreen, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Pantherlilly, Romeo, Mystogan, Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Chelia, Ichiya, Eve, Hibiki, Ren, Jenny, Nichiya, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lecter, Milliana, Kagura etc. (basically all of mermaid heel and the rest)**

Makarov: Hey guys, I have a surprise.

Erza: What's the surprise?

Makarov: Remember Ash?

Lucy: Yeah...?

Makarov: Well, she's coming back! To play another game of Truth Or Dare with you guys.

Natsu: Are you serious?

Mirajane: Oh my. Yes, Natsu. He's serious.

Everyone: Oh MY GOD! WOOOOOOO!

*Ash walks through door*

Ash: Hey, Mina-San!

Everyone: *bearhugs Ash*

Ash: Hehe. Nice to see you guys, again.

Erza: Hey, Ash!

Ash: Oh hey Erza. Jellal, how's the marriage?

Jellal: Yeah it's been great.

Ash: Erza, you knocked up yet?

Erza: ... What you mean by that?

Juvia: Erza-San, she means 'Are you pregnant yet?'

Erza: Oh! *embarrassed face* Nope.

Ash: Good Good. Was going to say.

Carla: Going to say what?

Ash: *sweatdrops* never mind.

Carla: Um... okay.

Ash: Were's Ultear and Meredy?

Jellal: In the back, why?

Ash: Just wanted to say Hi to them.

Juvia: Juvia will go and get them.

Ash: Okay, Juvia.

Makarov: So, how have you been Ash?

Ash: Yeah, i've been good. How's your guild been? Hope the guild hasn't been burnt down since I've been gone.

Lucy: Actually, it has... about *counts* 5 times? or so.

Ash: ... God, Natsu.

*knock on door*

Erza: Well, sabertooth, Blue pegasus and mermaid heel is here.

Ash: Why?

Erza: To say 'welcome back'.

Ash: Oh! Cool. Mini welcome back partay.

Erza: Yup. *opens door and everyone runs in*

Everyone from door: ASH!

Ash: Hey, Mina-San!

Ichiya: Ash-sama!

Ash: Oh god. What happened to you?

Jellal: I may, or may not have beaten him up.. numerous times.

Ash: .. Oh, Jellal. *sweatdrop*

* * *

Juvia: Hello, it's Juvia!

Ultear: Oh, Hey Juvia. What you need?

Juvia: Um.. Ash has come back, to play Truth or Dare with us.

Meredy: You mean, Ash who got Jellal and Erza married?

Juvia: Hai !

Ultear and meredy: *runs in room*

Juvia: Wait for Juvia! *runs after them*

* * *

Ash: Oh look, here's Ultear and Meredy.

Ultear: Hey, Ash!

Juvia: *pants*

Gray: You okay, Juvia?

Juvia: Juvia is fine. But tired.

* * *

And this is the end of chapter 1. Sorry no truth or dares:)

**TO CONTINUE THIS FANFICTION I NEED YOU GUYS TO REQUEST:**

**Songs?**

**Truths?**

**Dares?**

**Characters? *may not do all***

**Also, debating wether to add Minerva or not.**

**P.S 'Im awesome at singing' please send me a message saying, if you want Layla Storm in this series again. I don't mind putting her in. Follow me on twitter for updates iGeekperson and on tumblr: alisha-wbu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Register

A/N: Hi, I'm alive. Don't worry. I know I haven't updated the fairy tail hills collage fanfiction, TBH idk why. Im still thinking of ideas. I've not updated this one this is why:

1) I've been busy with school. (LOLNO)

2) One Direction day livestream from 8pm all the way till half 3. (IT WAS AWESOME BTW)

3) One Direction Midnight Memories album! :D Which I bought this morning

4) I've been busy planning for this Sunday... because it's my birthday \O/

_**ALSO. P.S Don't expect this fanfiction to update as much as the other one. xx **_ok lets start. ALSO, I've added Minerva.

* * *

Ash: Okay, so I think it's a good idea to do a register to check everyone is here. **(A/N: only gonna do this register once.. so you know who the characters are)**

Gray: Are you serious?

Ash: I'm quite serious.

Natsu: What's a register?

Sting: Geez, Natsu-san your so dumb.

Natsu: Well then Sting, what's a register?

*Erza talks instead of Sting*

Erza: A register is were people have a list of peoples names, and if they call YOUR name out you have to answer if your here or not.

Natsu: Sound's simple.

Ash: YUP IT IS. SO LET'S BEGIN.

Gray: Mind the caps lock.

Ash: Gomensai. Anyway!

Lucy: Quick question?

Ash: Yeah, what?

Lucy: Are my celestial spirits playing?

Ash: Sure can if they want.

Natsu: Be careful Lucy.

Lucy: I'll be fine, i'm only doing Loke an Aries.

Lucy:OPEN! Gate of the Lion! LOKE!

*Loke Appears*

Loke: Sup?

Lucy: Open! Gate of the Lion! Aries!

*Arie's appears*

Aries: Gomenasai!

Ash: Anyway, let's begin! Alzack Conell?

***ANYTHING I WRITE BELOW THIS IS THE REGISTER, IF THEY ANSWER IT MEANS THAT CHARACTER IS IN THIS SERIES AND WILL BE THE WHOLE TIME***

Alzack: Here!

Ash: Araina Web?

Araina: Here!

Ash: Aries?

Aries: Here! Gomenasai!

Ash: Bacchus?

Bacchus: Here!

Cana: EUGH WHY'S HE PLAYING.

Ash: Gomen, Cana. Anyway! Beth?

Beth: Here!

Ash: Bisca?

Bisca: Here!

Ash: Bixlow?

Bixlow:Here!

Ash: Cana?

Cana: Here! *drunk voice*

Ash: Carla?

Carla: Here!

Ash: Chelia?

Chelia: Here!

Ash: Droy?

Droy: Here!

Ash: Elfman?

Elfman: Here!

Ash: Erza K?

Erza K: Here!

Ash: Erza F?

Erza F: Here!

Ash: Eve?

Eve: Here!

Ash: Evergreen?

Ever: Here!

Ash: Fried/freed?

freed: Here!

Ash: Frosch?

Frosch: Here!

Ash: Gajeel?

Gajeel: Here!

Ash: Gray?

Gray: Here!

Ash: Happy?

Happy: Here! AYE!

Ash: Hibiki?

Hibiki: Here!

Ash: I-i-chiya?

Ichiya: Here!

Erza F: Oh god.

Ash: Jellal?

Jellal: Here!

Ash: Juvia?

Juvia: Juvia is Here!

Ash: Kagura?

Kagura: Here!

Ash: Jet?

Jet: Here!

Ash: Laxus?

Laxus: Here!

Ash: Levy?

Levy: Here!

Ash: lisanna?

Lisanna: Here!

Ash: Loke?

Loke: Sup.

Ash: Lucy?

Lucy: Yo.

Ash: Macao?

Macao: Here!

Ash: Markarov?

Markarov: Here!

Ash: Max?

Max: Here

Ash: Mirajane?

Mirajane: Here.

Ash: Natsu?

Natsu: Yo xD

Ash: Wakaba?

Wakaba: Hi.

Ash: Warren?

Warren: Hi.

Ash: Meldy?

Meldy/Meredy: Yo.

Ash: Ultear?

Ul: Yo.

Ash: Wendy?

Wendy: Here.

Ash: Sting?

Sting: Here!

Ash: Rogue?

Rogue: Here!

Ash: Last but not least, Minerva..

Minerva: Here!

* * *

**and that is it, that's all im writting for this chapter srry its useless. BUT YOU KNOW!**

R&R AND REVIEW

REQUEST:

Songs?

Dares?

Truths?


	3. Chapter 3: Let's get ready to start!

(A/N: Woo, a new chapter... finally :D I had a great birthday by the way, everyone3 And I finally reached 1k followers on twitter - iGeekPerson anyway, I've got something to talk about.

I recently recieved a review from catspats31, she's a member of the eliminator team here on . And they have rules, on what kind of story you can write. At the moment my story does not apply to the rules, because it is missleading the rules... e.g Juvia: Eh? - You're not allowed to do that, but she also said. 'If you don't want to delete your story please only recieve requests (e.g truth or dares) from PM'S. And I'm gonna do that , so you're gonna have to PM me now if you want a dare. Alright? Right. Let's get this party started.

Also, I'll be putting your usernames on if you requested a dare/truth/song

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth or dare.. LAUNCH!

Ash: Hello everyone, and welcome to day 3.

Mirajane: Can't wait!

Laxus: Neither can I mira.

Jellal: I don't think any of us can.

Ash: Anyway, let's begin straight away... The first question was 'can romeo join?' and yeah sure he can. Macao!

Macao: What?

Ash: Bring romeo in, someone wants him to play.

Macao: Alright.

*comes back in with Romeo*

Romeo: Why do I have to play?

Ash: Because people ship you and wendy together.

Romeo: ... Oh ..

Ash: Eh. Anyway, 2nd dare is for Juvia of Guest. Saying 'Juvia kiss Sting please'

Juvia: Juvia... uhm, juvia... ehm.

Sting: Wh-what? I hardly know the chick.

Ultear: My shipping senses don't feel right.

Mira: I know right, Ultear.

Ash: Go kiss Sting, Juvia.

Juvia: Ehm... alright then, I suppose? but gray-sama.

Gray: STING!

Natsu: Gray looks pissed.

Laxus: Yup.

Juvia: *kisses Sting on the lips*

Sting: *kisses back*

Gray: *gets up*

Ash: Gray, what are you doing? Sit back down.

Gray: *grabs Sting's collar and pulls him up*

Sting: wh-what, Gray... chill!

Gray: *punches Sting*

Juvia: *hugs Gray* Gray-sama, please stop.

Gray: Juvia-san.

Ash: Anyway, moving on.

* * *

Ash: Alright, next dare is a song... which is from 'Children of Light' saying 'I dare all the dragon slayers to sing a embarrassing song what Ash has heard of.'

Natsu: To bad, Cobra's not here.

Kinana: Isn't he in prison?

Natsu: Mhm.

Ash: Anywho... contestants are; Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Laxus.

Laxus: Mmph, why me? I'm not a real dragon slayer.

Ash: Because, I wanna laugh at you.

Mirajane: Eke, Eke, Laxus! (eke = Go!)

Ash: Anyway, now for a song... you have two choices... 'What does the fox say?' or 'Pom Pom'

Everyone: I vote What does the fox say.

Ash: Well, that works.

(A/N: Won't do all the song, because you know.)

* * *

Natsu: Dog goes woof, cat goes meow

Gajeel: Bird goes tweet, mouse goes squeak.

Sting: Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.

Wendy: Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.

Laxus: But there's one sound that no one knows...

All of them: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Natsu: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gajeel: Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Sting: Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Wendy: WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Laxus: WA-PA-POW-PA-POW

*skips lines*

Sting: What does the fox say?

Rogue: Hatee-hatte-ho-hatte-ho!

Sting: Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.  
Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.  
Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.  
But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?

-done-

* * *

Sting: *groans* Why did I get a long part?

Ash: Because, I like your voice.

Sting: *groans*

Rogue: Cheer up sting.

* * *

Ash: Alright, next one comes from 'SuperVegetaSSJ2' and it says; I request: Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue to play a song. Gajeel is the singer, Rogue the drummer, Laxus and Sting the guitarists. The song i request is actually two, i reguest After the Burila: Cursing Anekhaten, and After the Burial: Berserker.

Sting: WHAT!? Me again.

Ash: Yeah, sting, laxus, gajeel and rogue.

Natsu: Oh good. I'm not part of it.

Mirajane: Glad we have instruments.

Gajeel: I'm singing, Rogue is the drummer and Laxus and Sting are on guitars..

Sting: This'll sound awful...

Rogue: Why?

Sting: I don't know how to play guitar plus i'm knackered

Rogue: Ah. *Gives sting water*

Sting: Thanks.

Makarov; Alright, everyone get to your places.

All of them: Hai!

Ash: Okay, let's begin with After the Burila: Cursing Anekhaten

Gajeel: I've gotta sing that? Never heard of it.

Ash: *reads lyrics* it's a long song, so i'll make you sing two paragraphs.

Gajeel: *Groans*

Mirajane; 3...2 ..1 HIT IT!

*guitar and drums*

Gajeel: Awaken ruinous fiend of early generations.  
Your rotting corpse is restored.  
Straighten your limbs brush off the dust withered bandages restrain you no more.  
Severed heads accent the gates bones emerge from the sands proof of your reign remains.  
I your liege now command your rule again.  
The sun burns through the skin boiling your vital organs within.  
But the gods can't destroy my cursed blackened heart.  
Appeasing the thirst of the damned mocking the praised ones.  
The sand soaks the blood the blood flows like wine send death from above.  
Locusts and famine engulfing your race my savagery knows no end.  
At the price of all your lives I destroy your kind death by my hand.  
Sands blowing across cursed lands will consume the evidence of your ancient existence.  
The Earth is now black from the torment I have set upon it.  
All shall bow serve and praise thy name.

Ash: Well, that was all the song.

Levy: Well done, Gajeel.

Gajeel: want.. metal. *noms guitar*

Ash: *slaps Gajeel* NO.

Gajeel: *sad face* :(

Layla: I can play guitar.

Rogue: Prove it?

Layla: Alright. *takes Guitar & plays*

-half an hour later-

Layla: BOOM!

Everyone - O_O

* * *

Ash: okay, last dare... is from Agarfinkel, and it's for Levy.

Levy: Oh goodie. What is it?

Ash: *whisper to levy*

Levy; Oh god. I have an announcement, Minna-san!

Gajeel: What is it shrimp?

Levy: okay, Jellal... Erza has a intreast in naughty raunchy love comedy books.

Jellal: WHAT?!

Erza: LEVYYYYY!

Levy: Gomen ne, Er-chan~

Ash: Well, that happened. Anyway, good night minna-san reading!

* * *

**(A/n; Started writting this at 2:30am it's now... *looks at time* HALF 3 IN THE MORNING. God sake guys, on a Friday as well. Anyway, If I don't write a chapter near christmas, hope y'all have a nice christmas3 Hehe. **

**Notes: PLEASE SEND REQUESTS ME TO VIA PM, IM ON HERE ALL THE TIME.**

**Also: Currently, my fairy tail hill's collage fanfiction = ON Hiatus.**

**Writters block :[ **

**anyway, Oyasumi Minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4

**Fairy Tail Truth Or Dare**

**Day 4:**

**Havoc!**

**A/N:Woah, sorry for not updating, since before Christmas. Hope you guys had a merry christmas and a happy new year. As it's now 2014 in January woo! Here in england. Anyway, happy new years day everyone. *late* Lol awk. Anyway, let's start. CHAPTER DEDICATED to: Alfie. My best mate, because it's his birthday**

**ALSO GUESS WHAT Mmshima Hiro-san (the owner of fairy tail) said Fairy Tail is coming back in January 2014 **

**WOOP!  
*fingers crossed***

**:)**

* * *

Ash: Welcome back, Minna-san. How was christmas?

Erza: It was great, Sho and Wally came around to say congratulations to Me and Jellal.

Ash: Well that's good. Anyway, Makarov how was christmas in the guild?

Makarov: It was alright, the snow outside was terrible though. I wish it didn't had to snow, most of the people here had to cancel their jobs.

Ash: Oh wow, we didn't have snow where I live.

Makarov: Hmm, where do you live?

Ash: UK, England.

Natsu: Where's UK.

Layla: Damn Natsu, your so dumb. UK is in the REAL world unlike us where made up characters.

Natsu: If were not in the REAL world how is Ash here?

Ash: Good question, I think Grandine teleported me here.

Makarov: As in the girl with pink hair?

Ash: Yep. Anyway, without further ADO let's begin.

* * *

Ash: First question is from Red5 and he/she say's.. : Ask Ultear and Meredy who out of the boys do they find the cutest?

Meredy: Hmm, it'd probably be Rogue. He's cute.

Rogue: *blush*

Mirajane: New ship.

Ash: How about you, Ultear?

Ultear: Well, this may sound weird but.. Gray.

Juvia: RIVAL IN LOVE.

Ultear: Juvia, I don't mean it like that.

Juvia: Oh, just friend ?

Ultear: Yes.

Juvia: Alright.

* * *

Ash: Next question is from Lillia Enchanted she say's: Can you bring in Cana Alberona? Because, I ship her with Laxus. Yes I shall!

Macao: CANA GET YOUR DRUNK ASS HERE.

Cana: *drunkenly* what?

Macao: Come play.

Cana: Uuuhhh.

Laxus: *goes to fetch Cana & brings her back*

Cana: Laxus put me down.

Mirajane: *laughs* Haha.

Laxus: *puts down&kisses forhead*

Lucy: Now I'm confused.

Erza: Why?

Lucy: Because first, Laxus kissed Mira (back in book 1) and now he kissed Cana.

Jellal: Odd.

Freed: I am so jealous.

* * *

**A/N: All the questions below this is from agarfinkel.**

Ash: okay, Nichiya. How did you join blue pegasus?

Nichiya: I'm sure I explained this in the grand magic games, well Ichiya did. Anyway, it happened when we was coming back from Edolas. I was one one of the helpers of the queen of the exceeds. But, in this world i'm just a plain-old exceed. I got bought through the realm via Mystogan's special power. And then, Ichiya-dono found me and saved me. So, I then became apart of Blue Pegasus.

Ichiya: PARFUM!

Ash: Ooh. Anyway, next question; Milliana why are you so obsessed with cats?

Miliana;Because, Cat's are adorable and pretty and beautiful. I just want to be a neko. (Neko - japanese for cat)

* * *

**(A/N: ENDING IT HERE! Anyway, hope you have a awesome start to 2014) xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Ruffle and puffles

Owned by Alisha Helena McKay.

**Fairy Tale: Truth or Dare?**

**Day 5 ! **

_Ash: Ohayou, Mina-san! Welcome to day 5. Let's begin hopefully with no interruptions. Okay um, first dare is from _**I' . **_ thanks for your request! And it says; Can you make Sting and Lucy make out in a closet? Of course, I can with a little persuasion._

_Lucy: What the hell? I'm not making out with Sting in a CLOSET. I barely know the guy._

_Sting: Why do people ship me with Lucy all of the sudden?_

_Ash: Apparently it's because they chose the hottest male and female, I think__…__ well according to them._

_Sting: The fandom thinks I'm hot? _

_Ash: Seems that way._

_Sting: *blushes* Arigatou~_

_Lucy: Sting might like the idea but I'm not. _

_Ash: Why?_

_Lucy: Because I simply said so._

_Ash: What happens if I say, you'll have to do it or do the punishment?_

_Lucy: *thinks back to last book on all the punishments* __…__. Hmm, Fine! I'll do it._

_Ash: Good. Now, some rules. Rule 1: No stripping each other. *wink*_

_Lucy: as if._

_Sting: as if!_

_Ash: Rule 2: You have to stay in there like 5 minutes._

_Lucy and Sting: 5 WHOLE MINUTES?_

_Ash: Yes. _

_Layla: awe, poor Lucy. _

_Lucy: shut up, Layla._

_*sting walks into closet*_

_Ash: *pushes Lucy in*_

_Lucy: Oi Oi. _

_Ash: Ha-ha, now get making out. _

_-in the closet_

_Lucy: Um, Hi._

_Sting: Yo._

_Lucy: Do we have too?_

_Sting: Yes, unfortunately we do have to cherry blossom._

_*sting and Lucy make out* _

_- 5 minutes later_

_Ash: Time's up! _

_Lucy: *wipes mouth and gets out*_

_Sting: Well, that was sexy._

_Ash: The next two dares are from Lillia Enchanted. The first one is Levy to cling to Gajeel's arm the whole chapter. _

_Levy: Etto__…_

_Ash: Go ahead, Levy. _

_Levy: *wraps arm around Gajeel's arm*_

_Gajeel (mumbling): I love you._

_Levy: I love you to, Gajeel. (:_

_Gajeel: *smile*_

_Ash: Aw, cutie. Next one is Aries ruffle Leo's hair._

_Aries: Ruffle?_

_Ash: Yup, it means scratch up his hair cx_

_Aries: *ruffle's Loke's hair* Gomen ne sai~_

_Ending here. Cx _

* * *

**A/N: I ended it so quickly, because I wanna write my oneshots also suggest ONLY via PM. (: Otherwise, I get shouted at. hehe.**

**And, thanks for the people who requested :3. **

**Also, I won't be doing theese everyday this was just a one off.**


End file.
